


Special People for Finn Hudson

by kittensoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>370 kata dalam 7 paragraf yang menjelaskan tentang 2 orang wanita spesial bagi seorang Finn Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special People for Finn Hudson

**Special People for Finn Hudson**

Bagi Finn Hudson, Carole Hudson adalah hal terbaik yang dimilikinya. Ibunya itu tidak hanya bisa menjadi seperti batu, kokoh dan kuat, tapi ia juga bisa seperti kapas, begitu lembut dan putih. Ia selalu bisa membuat Finn merasa nyaman dan bersyukur akan semua yang ia miliki.

Di saat Finn merasa berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya, ia hanya perlu melihat ibunya dan kemudian akan merasa lebih baik. Carole selalu tahu saat-saat Finn merasa terpuruk meskipun ia tidak memberitahunya. Carole kemudian akan memeluk Finn, dan Finn akan menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Jika hanya ada satu orang yang boleh menemani Finn seumur hidupnya, Finn dengan pasti akan memilih Carole. Dialah yang menemani Finn di saat kapan pun, dimana pun, dan Finn tidak mau kehilangan dia. Carole akan tetap menyayanginya tak peduli apa pun yang Finn lakukan, ia akan tetap mendukungnya. Jika anak lain ingin cepat menjadi dewasa agar mereka bisa terbebas dari orang tua mereka, Finn tidak begitu. Ia ingin tetap menjadi anak kecil agar ia tidak perlu meninggalkan Carole.

Rachel Berry itu seperti mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang indah, bukan mimpi yang buruk. Rachel bagaikan sinar matahari, paling bersinar di antara semua sinar. Gadis itu tidaklah kokoh, namun juga tidak rapuh seperti gelembung sabun yang begitu mengenai duri akan langsung hancur.

Rachel Berry adalah orang pertama, selain Carole, yang membuat Finn merasa bebas untuk mengungkapkan apa pun. Hanya di dekat Rachel ia bisa mengatakan segala hal dengan jujur. Biar pun biasanya, hanya di dekat Rachel juga Finn selalu sakit kepala karena rentetan kata-kata rumit yang keluar dari mulutnya. Well, karena kalian sudah tahu lah, Finn bukanlah orang yang bisa disebut pintar.

Rachel itu mengagumkan. Terdiri dari lebih ratusan bintang, menjadi nebula yang begitu indah. Finn tahu dia sudah menjadi orang yang begitu menyebalkan, berengsek pada Rachel. Dan Rachel tidak berhak mendapatkan Finn, ia akan tetap bersinar tanpa seorang Finn.

Saat Finn mencium Rachel, ia tidak merasakan kembang api. Malahan, ia merasakan api yang pelan-pelan membakarnya, menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan melupakan bagaimana rasanya, karena seperti itulah betapa Rachel spesial bagi Finn. Itulah kenapa, pada saat orang lain menjauhi Rachel, hanya Finn yang bertahan dengannya, karena hanya orang spesial yang bisa membuat Finn melakukan hal seperti itu dengan senang hati dan sukarela.

The End


End file.
